Valentine
by Lucky0197
Summary: Contestshipping One-shot in honor of a very belated Valentines day. T because I'm paranoid.


_**Lucky: **It's not Valentines day. But who's stopping me! I'll write a Valentines day fanfic anyways!_  
_**Paul: **That's irrational._  
_**Dawn: **I think it's nice!_  
_**Paul: **You're stupid._  
_**Lucky:** Hey! What are you guys even doing here? Last time I checked this was a Contestshipping story! Even if you are in a bit of it.  
**Paul:** We hacked your computer.  
**Dawn:** We did?  
**Lucky:** WHAT! HOW COULD YOU PAUL?  
**Leaf:** Actually I did, Paul just hired me.  
**Lucky:** LEAF?! You too?  
**Misty:** We're going on strike actually.  
**Lucky**: Wu-uh-uht? Misty? You guys can do that?  
**Leaf:** Yup.  
**Lucky: **But why would you guys go on strike at me?  
**Paul: **Because you're writing sucks.  
**Lucky:** But I make you guys talk!  
**Dawn:** You do?  
**Lucky:** Yes! Anyways someone just do the disclaimer!  
**Leaf:** You can't make us, we're on strike.  
**Dawn: **We are?  
**Misty: **Yup, we want freedom from your horrible tyranny.  
**Lucky:** Not so fast! Ash! Do the Disclaimer or else no food for a month!  
**Ash:** No food?! Okay:  
__**Disclaimer: Lucky does not own Pokemon or any of it's Characters.  
**__**Misty:** Ash. We we're on strike. You can't just do the disclaimer in the middle of a strike. YOU RUINED ALL OF OUR FREEDOM! OVER FOOD!  
*pulls out mallet with threatening look on her face and starts chasing Ash.  
__*Screaming can be heard in the distance.  
__**Paul:** Just start the story, you guys are all idiots.__  
_

* * *

**Valentine.**

May always prided herself in perfection.

Carefully, she managed to cut out a practically perfect heart. The scissors moving in a quick rounded turns, making the edges scalloped. With a final snip, the card was complete.

The heart was red, of course.

Valentine had always been one of her favorite holidays. After all each year Dawn would bake tons of cookies for the whole entire class, something that could turn anything into someones favorite holiday. Not only that, May was one of the few people who noticed that Paul's cookie bag weighed a tad bit more than most of the others. Or the fact that he'd blush when Dawn hugged him and squealed "Happy Valentine's day Paul!"

May sighed and propped her head up onto her right hand, twirling the scissors around her left pinkie finger.

Love was in the air.

In one far corner of the classroom Misty and Ash we're fighting over which chocolates tasted better, an argument cut short when Paul quickly shoved Misty onto Ash, causing them to both fall into the ground in a slightly awkward, but nonetheless completely adorable position. Dawn giggled and latched onto Paul's arm, saying something that was lost to May amid the tangled chatter of the classroom. Meanwhile Gary was trying to convince Leaf to eat some chocolate with him after she'd explained to him the process about how chocolate can release chemical endorphins in the brain that made them feel romantic and in love.

"Hey June!" The voice startled her, the sudden shout making her drop her scissors.

The plastic part hit the ground first, bounced, once, twice, then rolled to a stop.

"Drew! Don't surprise me like that." The brunette squeaked.

The green-haired boy smirked, and flicked his hair. "Well March, maybe if you weren't so clumsy, you wouldn't have dropped the scissors."

"Shut up Grass-head!" May retrieved her scissors from the ground, placing them gently on her wooden desk.

"Anyways what are you doing here?" She asked, returning her focus back to the card in front of her.

"Blessing you with the pleasure of my company." He said with a smile.

"Cursing me is more like it Moss-brain." She replied.

"Ouch April, you've wounded my poor heart." He held his hand to his heart, a mask of mock pain and anguish on his face.

May sighed in exasperation and annoyance, but a small smile managed to grace her lips.

Drew slid into the seat next to her, propping his feet up onto the corner of her desk. May didn't bother telling him to get his dirty feet off his desk, he wouldn't of anyways.

"Seriously, what are you doing." She said, fishing a black pen out of her pencil case.

"What? I can't spend a little time with my friends?"

May winced, friends, that kind of hurt. Not that she'd admit it.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd be too busy. I don't know, maybe making a valentine for your girlfriend."

She clicked the pen once.

"Oh, I already made one." He answered breezily.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really, in only a couple of minutes? There's still almost an hour of Art class." She replied. Starting to write on her card in big loopy script.

"Well it only had two words in it." He replied.

May frowned, two words? "What? No 'I love you.'" She asked. "I don't think Brianna will appreciate such a quickly made card."

Drew smiled, "Brianna doesn't appreciate anything."

"Careful Grass-head, the evil girlfriend might hear you." May continued to ink her loopy black text onto the red card.

"Besides, the card isn't for her." Drew added. May stopped writing, the black pen jerking to a stop mid-script.

"It's Valentines day, of course it's for her, she's your girlfriend." May protested, that made no sense. Unless he was making a card for his mom or something.

"You'll see," with that Drew tossed a green heart onto her desk. "See-ya September." With a final green-eyed wink, he swung his feet off her desk and walked off back towards his desk. Leaving a trail of swooning fan-girls in his wake.

May took the cards her hands carefully. As if she had just picked up a ticking bomb that could explode any second if she wasn't careful.

She slowly peeled apart the two sides of the card.

'Two words huh.' May thought with a smile.

Scrawled into the green paper in thick black ink were;

"I'm single."

* * *

_**Lucky: **Haha Brianna! You suck!_  
_**Solidad: **That's not nice._  
_**Lucky:** Well, it's true._  
_**Solidad: **Can't argue with that._  
_**Lucky: **Hold on._  
_**Solidad: **What?_  
_**Lucky: **If you're here, and if I hired you to *cough cough watch Harley, where is he?_  
_**Solidad:**..._  
_***Cue entrance.  
****Harley:** Hey honey bunches! Want some Mayie-Poo and Drewsy-Woosy cookies?  
**Lucky: **GAAHH! RUN FOR YOUR SANITY!  
**Harley: **Oh look! It's Lulu! Want some cookies? I even made them into heart-shapes!  
**Lucky:** Make it stop! Make it stop!_


End file.
